Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light-emitting device, and a display apparatus, image display apparatus, lighting apparatus, image formation apparatus, and exposure apparatus each including the organic light-emitting device.
Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting devices are electron devices each including a pair of electrodes and an organic compound layer disposed between the electrodes. Electrons and holes are injected from the pair of electrodes into the organic compound layer to generate excitons of the organic light-emitting compound in the organic compound layer, and the organic light-emitting device emits light when the excitons return to the ground state.
In the field of organic light-emitting devices, a reduction in the voltage (driving voltage) necessary for driving a device has been being actively studied because the reduction is directly linked to the luminous efficiency and device lifetime. The driving voltage is reduced if the organic light-emitting device itself has a high charge (hole or electron) transporting ability. In the field of organic light-emitting devices, charge-transporting materials for efficiently transporting charge have been actively developed.
International Publication No. WO2008/081178 and J. Mater. Chem., 2012, 22, pp. 6104-6116 disclose the following compounds a-1 to a-3 serving as electron-injecting materials and disclose organic light-emitting devices including these compounds.
